Facing the Past
by The Four Minds
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! sorry this took so long! This round someone wants to get back at Wolverine by using his daughters. Someone loses someone close.
1. Proving Ground

Okay, away from the mushy stuff, for a while anyway. This will be our fourth story that you guys know about. There are others being worked on. We haven't been actually working together since school started. But we have a whole story and most of another for you to deal with. Well, here we go.  
  
Summary: this takes place after Gabby and Luke have come. They have to prove they're worthy of the Pack. Someone also loses someone close. Someone tries to get back at Logan by using his daughters as bait. This one amazingly has nothing to do with Shadow's past. I know, unbelievable. On to it.  
  
Facing the Past chapter  
one: Proving Ground  
The Four Minds  
  
After moving Luke in with Dodger, the Pack had discussed, in detail, how they had formed the group oh so many months ago to Gabby and Luke. The Pack had then discussed with the X-men how to have the two newbies prove themselves worthy. They finally came up with the plan that they, the Pack, with help from the X-men, would create a fake attack. Nothing too different from the missions in Logan's training sessions.  
  
Each would be tested separately, neither would know it was a test. If they passed, they were one of the Pack. If they failed, they had a chance to train and try again.  
  
This day was the day Gabby, Hunter's baby sister, would prove herself. Everyone in the school, except Gabby and Luke, knew about the surprise attack and were in on it. Luke, of course, was taken by Hank and locked in one of the infirmary's private rooms.  
  
The attack began. Through the front windows, two thugs wearing complete black uniforms and masks with no eye holes dropped from ropes from the outside wall. Two more came through a back door, wearing the same suits. On the second level, where Demoness and Nightcrawler were studying their Bibles, the thugs from the main level, after taking all as prisoners, joined by six more thugs, went through every room, slamming doors. Gabby and Kurt could hear the occupants of the rooms scream in terror.  
  
Nightcrawler, playing his part, said, "They're coming this way! Why haven't the alarms gone off?!" Hearing what the blue x-man had said, Gabby said a quick, silent prayer, and prepared herself to fight.  
  
About that time, all of the thugs, which now counted at fifteen, charged the room through every possible opening. They surrounded Kurt and Gabby. One stepped forward, obviously the leader. Gabby didn't know what to expect.  
  
"We just want the blue one, you can walk away from this." the voice offered to them. It was strange, unnatural. It, since she couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, was most likely wearing a distorter, Demoness concluded. She didn't move, staring at all the faceless people, weighing her options. She knew Kurt could help protect himself. "You want him, come and get him." she shouted fearlessly, knowing Kurt would understand. She throw a fireball at the one by the door, grabbed Nightcrawler's hand leading him away from the invaders. They both took off down the hallway.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Shadow said getting up from where she was hit by the door. The rest just chuckled, and ran out the door after them.  
  
Gabby had just reached the landing when she and Kurt were cut off by yet another thug. This one instantly grabbed Nightcrawler, pushing Demoness over the banister. Before she could regain control of the x-man, the thug had disappeared. She was left alone. She heard the footsteps of her pursuers coming behind her. She had to think quick. No one was there to help her. They had taken Nightcrawler. They said they only wanted him. Find Nightcrawler. That was her main objective. But where to find him?  
  
But, she realized, with the footsteps nearly on top of her, she would need to make sure she wasn't taken first. Hiding place. Quickly, hands at her hips, she used the strength of fire to push herself off the floor up to the chandelier. There she watched as the fifteen thugs hit the landing and began looking around.  
  
When convinced they hadn't seen her hiding place, she leapt to the floor, landing on one of the assailants. Stunned, they began to go down, one by one. Two, who had noticed after her landing, watched as with each roundhouse kick and punch another fell until all fifteen had fallen. Moans and groans filled the room. The sixteenth thug, along with Nightcrawler, stopped and stood in front of her.  
  
"Let go of him, or suffer the same fate." she commanded, eyes glowing like the fire from her body.  
  
The thug that had first talked with her, now stood up, the others following painfully. It walked over to her, saying, "Very good, Demoness." The distorted voice offered, then stopped. She knew the voice. Quinn, along with the rest of the Pack and several members of the X-men, removed their masks. "Very good, Gabby." he continued. "You've proven yourself worthy. You didn't give up, you protected Kurt and defeated all of us." He rubbed his sore chin.  
  
Morgana, stepping from the back, took up the statement. "Gabby, if you so wish, you may join the Pack."  
  
Finally relaxed, she stood straight, bowed deeply, and said, "I would be honored."  
  
"Then welcome to the family, little sister." Hunter congratulated. She looked around at them, the Pack, her Pack and the several x-men, Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine, Storm, Jean, Scott, Kurt, the Recruiter and two other students, who had helped her join.  
  
"Yeah, just watch where you're throwing those fireballs, okay." Shadow stated rubbing her sore stomach.  
  
"Fine, but..." she paused. "Was Kurt in on this, too? And who took you?"  
  
"Traurig, mein Liebchen, I was. I was to get you alone in the room."  
  
"I'm the one who took the elf." Wolverine confessed.  
  
"So...does Luke have to do this?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"If he wants to join the Pack." Quinn answered. Most of the x-men had left by now, seeing this was mostly a private talk. "But let's wait until everyone is rested to test him." The rest laughed.  
  
"Sorry, guys. You interrupted my Bible study, which I want to finish," she directed at Kurt, "and stole Kurt from me. I'm going to acted out."  
  
Just then, Xavier came up to them. "Morgana, you have a phone call. Thought I'd wait until you were through."  
  
"What's it with everyone and phone calls?" Shadow screamed.  
  
"Settle, Shady." Logan barked. Morgana walked over and took the phone. "Oh, hi!"  
  
End chapter one. You'll have to wait for the second chapter to see who it was. German translations: Traurig- sorry, mein Liebchen- my friend. It's been awhile since I was in German. And how whoever got the number, Charles already knows. Keep readin'!  
  
Note: closer to the middle of this story we do a lot of jumping around. We will make sure you can fully understand it. If even one of us can't follow, we make it where we all can. 


	2. Good Byes

Okay, no more mean reviews. We have feelings, too. We just want to note out to everyone that the four of us the make up the Four Minds don't care all that much about grammar. We have been corrected in times past, but we just try to go with the flow on the stories, even if that means being un- grammatik at times. Well, on to the story. Enjoy! I'd like to note to everyone that we have been working on stories about some of the characters' past, but with school starting and homework, finals that kind of things none of us has had any real good chances to type or post any of them. I, Wolfsong, personally have six chapters written, but not ready to post. Also, check out the new Christmas story. It's up kind of late. Couldn't get to a computer until now. Facing the Past chapter two: Good Byes  
  
After Morgana had taken the phone call, she went to a private room, leaving the others confused. When she returned, she had the brightest smile on her face. Quinn gave her a questioning look, which she answered. "That was my mother..." Logan frowned a little. "She said she hasn't seen me in a while and wondered if I could come out for a hunting party. I've never missed one." She was almost glowing.  
  
"Hunting, uh? Sounds like fun." Shadow said, now standing next to Dodger.  
  
"It really is. I told Mom that I was doing some training exercises with everyone." She smiled. "That took awhile, explaining about the group." Everyone laughed remembering how long it took to explain to Luke and Gabby. "She also said that I could bring a couple of friends, girlfriends only. Any takers?"  
  
Saber stepped forward. "Where are you from again?"  
  
"Colorado. A reservation."  
  
"I'd love to come." Saber said walking over to Nature.  
  
"Anyone else?" she looked at Shadow and Gabby.  
  
"I'd love to, but I want to help with Luke." Gabby said.  
  
"Hunting. Sounds like fun. I'm in." Shadow repeated again joining the girls.  
  
"Rogue, any of you ladies wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, sug. Ah think we'll stay here and help wit Luke."  
  
"When will you be leaving?" Xavier asked, making the move the guys of the Pack couldn't.  
  
"Two days. We should be there in two days."  
  
"Well, so you have more time, we van fly you out, and drop you off." Xavier offered.  
  
"That will be great." She thanked. "Well, ladies, shall we start packing?" And they were off.  
  
"Shouldn't we let Luke out now?" Shadow suggested.  
Later that evening, Hunter caught up with Saber in the front foyer. "Illya,...Hi." he said, stopping in the corner. "So,...you're going away. This will be the first time since we met that we'll be apart."  
  
"I know." she said laying her hand on his chest. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you more." he said gently. "Here." he handed her a small box.  
  
She took it out, revealing a small, gold locket. "Oh, Sean," she opened it up. A small picture of him and herself filled the two spaces. "It's beautiful." He put it around her neck. "I love it. Thank you." She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Any time." He leaned over and took her to himself. Around that same time, Shadow, who had managed to tick off Logan again, came running through, passing the two in the corner. She stopped, backed up, took in the sight of them. "I knew it!" she screamed, pointing and startling the two. Saber broke out after her, chasing her through the mansion. Logan saw and stopped his pursuit, and asked. "What Shady do to her?"  
  
"Long story, my friend."  
  
Saber continued to chase her and as Shadow jumped on top of the dining table, which was full of people at the moment, she threw a wadded piece of tinfoil back at Saber. She caught it, and lying down on the table, began playing with it, tossing it in the air and knocking it around making mewing sounds.  
  
Hunter came in and seeing this screamed, "Saber, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Sorry, it's shiny." and she was after her again. The two finally gave up. Shadow, of course, had taken rescue in Dodger's room.  
  
"So who all is after you?" He had asked of her.  
  
"I don't know. I have a list somewhere." She had answered.  
  
"A list?"  
  
"Got to be too many to remember." About that time, Luke had walked in, seeing Shadow laying on Dodger's bed wearing one of his button-down shirts. He had asked no questions and had walked out.  
  
The next day, the girls were preparing to leave. Luke, Gabby, and the X-men said their 'goodbyes' and went about their day. The Pack spent more time saying good bye.  
  
Alex and Morgana had decided to take a stroll through the gardens early that morning. Now, they were curled up on their favorite bench, enjoying each other. Morgana hated to leave him, but she wanted to see her mother and knew she would be back in a couple of days. "I'll miss you, Alex." she voiced from beside him. "Me, too, love. We haven't been apart since the night at the museum. Promise me you won't stay and marry someone from your tribe."  
  
"Alex, I'm not leaving you. Don't worry." She smiled. "I love you. And this way, maybe I can break the news to Mom that we're dating."  
  
"Does she know about my past? As a thief?" He looked a little scared.  
  
"She knows of 'Short Circuit's' past." She looked solemn.  
  
"What would your tribe think about their princess dating a law breaker?"  
  
"They'd probably try to make me leave you or exile me from the tribe and my rights."  
  
"Wow." he breathed.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't come to that. Mom may have heard about your real name and family, Jackson Hooper." she laughed. "I don't care what they say. It's my life."  
  
"But your tribe means so much to you. I wouldn't want to be the cause for you losing you heritage."  
  
"That's so sweet." She smiled up at him. Moving from her position next to him, she now sat facing him. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips. They sat there a while. Sadly, Morgana broke their silence. "Well, it's getting close to time. Maybe we should get back."  
  
"Yeah." he reluctantly agreed. With that, they got up and made the walk back to the Blackbird. There they met up with Charles, Logan and the rest of the Pack. Saber and Hunter were off away from the others saying their goodbyes. He looked deeply into her eyes, holding her hand. By now, thanks to Shadow, they knew everyone knew about them, though no one had said it out loud. He raised his hand, "You're still wearing it." he said toying with the gold locket around her neck.  
  
"Haven't taken it off." She smiled back, then laughed and he joined her. They had said their farewells the day before.  
  
"We're going to fly out with you, and drop you off about a mile east of the reservation." he informed.  
  
"Good. I get a few more minutes with you." With that, they boarded the Blackbird. Morgana and Alex was talking about specific locations when Shadow emerged from the mansion. She, like the other women, had barely anything with her. But where Morgana had a bow, quiver of arrows, and a large hunting knife and Illya a small, beautifully decorated dagger resting in and on just as beautiful sheath and belt that at one time belonged to a great ancestor, she had her antimantium sword on her back, two small daggers in her belt, and another pair strapped on her hips. These she took off and laid beside her for the flight. Dodger came and sat down beside her. "After we're in flight, how 'bout a round of Black Jack, pet?" he offered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The others boarded the jet and sat in their seats. Logan started the bird and Shadow and Dodger began their game.  
  
End chapter two. Three coming as soon as we can get it. 


	3. Practice Round

Here's the third chapter. Sorry if this is taking long. There's so much to do. No babble this time. On to the story. Note from here on things get a little jumpy. We mean from present to past. We'll put titles to help.  
  
Facing the Past chapter three: Practice Round  
  
The Blackbird had sat down a mile from the reservation in a small clearing that would had the large jet. Charles and Logan said their goodbyes while getting dates and times to pick up the girls. Morgana and Alex sealed their farewells with a kiss, both hoping everything would work out. Hunter escorted Saber out of the jet, hugging her goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye, Illya..." she stopped him.  
  
"There are no goodbyes, Sean. Only see you later's."  
  
"Fine. See you later, carid." and he kissed her paw.  
  
Dodger and Shadow finished cleaning up the cards before she got up and walked out. She wanted to say goodbye to Dodger, but for some reason couldn't. She joined the ladies on the ground, then heard a shout.  
  
"Shadow, wait?" Dodger ran out to her. "Don't forget these." He handed her her sword and daggers.  
  
"Thanks." she seemed genuine. "You didn't call me 'pet'." She in shook of the change.  
  
"Out of breathe." he joked. Then he got serious. "Come back to me, pet."  
  
"I'm not going to die huntin', Dodger. Here..." she fumbled about her belt, "watch her for me. My lucky lady."  
  
"The Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Later, pet." and he walked back into the B-bird, as Shadow so fondly called it. The girls waved as the group took off.  
  
When the jet had disappeared from sight, Morgana got into her carrisack, tossed a bundle to Illya and the two walked off leaving Shadow to watch the rest. Shadow of course hadn't realized this. She was too busy collecting her things. Lifting the sword over her head, something fell to the ground. She picked it up. The King of Hearts, and written on the back it said, "Watch him for me, pet." She laughed, then turned around to notice the other two ladies gone. "Sabe! Morgana! Where are you?!"  
  
"Right here." she heard Nature call from behind her. "Okay, I'm going to go change." Shadow screamed heading off into the bush. When she reappeared Illya and Morgana were stunned.  
  
"What on Mother Earth are you wearing, Shadow?!" Nature screamed.  
  
"What? It's hunting camo. We are going hunting, aren't we?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Not like that." Saber stated laughing. Shadow noticed the other women's attire.  
  
"Here." Moragan stated naturally. "We wear little unless it's winter. Easier to move and hide." She handed Shadow the bundle of leather. "Behind those bushes." she pointed.  
  
"What?!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"It will help you blend into the culture. Besides, it's respectful for my tribe. Shows you appreciate them letting you into their home."  
  
"Fine." Shadow obeyed, screaming, "Bring it on." She returned a couple minutes later wearing the buckskin outfit. She picked up her sword and daggers, re-arming herself. The three picked up what gear they had, and began their walk.  
  
About half an hour later they arrived at the edge of the reservation. Morgana led the way, and was warmly greeted in her native tongue. From a tipi near the center an older woman in her late forties stepped out, arms wide. Morgana ran and embraced her. As they were hugging, Saber commented to Shadow. "Her mother. Spotted Fawn." The two ladies stood and watched.  
  
"Morgana, my deerling. I've missed you so." Her mother cried. Then a tall man, with dark kindly eyes, stepped out. Morgana ran to him as well. About that time, after warm greetings, Nature signaled for her two friends to come forth.  
  
"Mother, father, these are Illya Polav and Shadow." She introduced. "They are my friends from New York."  
  
'Uh, so Morgana's mother re-married or whatever. She's always had a father. Logan must have known that. Dodger was right. It did turn out okay.' Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when she heard they were going to meet the chief.  
  
They came to the brightly decorated tipi and were ushered in. Spotted Fawn said something to Morgana that caught Shadow's ear. When they were seated, she wanted to ask but was given no time before the chief, Chief Whispering Wind, named for his soft spoken yet firm voice, began discussions with Morgana.  
  
It was late when they left the chief's tipi, near lunch time. Spotted Fawn and Grey Wolf invited the girls to eat with them before showing their guests around. The hunting would begin tomorrow. During their lunch of venison cooked on the spit with fresh picked berries and honey, Morgana explained to her mother and father how she had become one of the Pack.  
  
After lunch and a quick nap, Morgana, Illya and Shadow went for a walk. Nature showed them some of her favorite places as a child and the tree that had spawned from the sapling she had accidently caused to grow. After spearing a few fish, they returned to the tipi prepared for them. There Morgana cleaned the fish while Saber rubbed spices on and Shadow put them on the spit. While the fish were cooking, Shadow found opportunity to find out a few things.  
  
"Morgana?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did your parents say when we entered the chief's tent?"  
  
"Tipi." she corrected. "They were very pleases that my guests humbled themselves by wearing out traditional garb."  
  
"Oh." Shadow cocked her head. "One more thing. Your father's name in 'Grey Wolf'. I thought you never knew you father."  
  
"I never knew my birth father. When I was thirteen, Grey Wolf married my mother. As for the name thing. We don't usually have last names. When I started my studies," she said handing each a piece of leather, "I took the name Greywolf to honor my father, the Chief's son, for taking me into his family."  
  
"Did you know this, Sabe?" Shadow asked. Saber shook her head yes. "Why wasn't I told this stuff?"  
  
"It's not public knowledge, Shadow. Morgana told me one day when we were talking."  
  
"Oh." and she took a bite of her fish. They spent the rest of the night peacefully.  
  
Back at the mansion. After the girls were dropped off.  
  
Dodger, Quinn, Hunter and Logan were sitting in one of the lounges. "I don't know about you guys, but I am bored." Dodger blurted out loud.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's kind of dull around here with out the girls." Quinn commented.  
  
"And way to quiet with Shadow gone. At least she always kept things interesting." Hunter said.  
  
"Speak for yourself, bub. I can finally turn a corner and not run into one of her traps." Logan stated.  
  
"That was what was so entertaining. You never knew what that girl was going to do. She doesn't always have the best judgment, but she always lands on her feet. True thief through and through." Quinn said.  
  
"She's a sly little devil, isn't she." Dodger stated with admiration. The others locked at him.  
  
"You admire her, don't you?" Scott said, entering the room.  
  
Dodger just blinked. "To a point. Yes." he stated firmly. "She's spent the first fifteen years of her life with a madman. God knows what she's been through! I mean, Lord, she's taken care of herself this long and she's only eighteen!"  
  
"Whoa." Logan breathed.  
  
"She's had to be tough. She had to be...to survive." Dodger seemed sad. Shadow never talked to any one about the very deep things of her short past. Not even to him.  
  
"Cool your jets, Dodger." Logan stepped in. "No one's sayin' she ain't. We're just sayin' that with her, you've got to keep on your toes. No one's dissin' her or anything."  
  
"I know. It just...it just seems like..." Dodger tried.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like...maybe..you go too hard on her sometimes, is all."  
  
"That's because," Logan admitted, "I know that if she isn't challenged or pushed, she'll lose her patience and concentration. That'll cause her to make stupid mistakes." Dodger sat back down at this. "Which could get her killed."  
  
"But you never push Morgana. And like Shadow said, Morgana's more your daughter anyway."  
  
"She said that? When?" The two had obviously forgotten the others in the room.  
  
"A while back."  
  
"For one thing, Morgana has a father. Shadow didn't. A kid shouldn't grow up with out parents."  
  
"I did." Dodger mumbled real low.  
  
"Uh?" "Nothing." Dodger shrugged off. "Let's do something." He wanted to change the subject, and did.  
  
"Like what?" Alex asked, coming back into the conversation.  
  
"Any one up for Black Jack?" Dodger asked.  
  
"Black Jack?" Logan teased. "Let's play a man's game, bub."  
  
"Like what?" The male Pack members asked.  
  
"Poker." Logan grunted. "Cyc, go get the Cajun. He'll want in on this." He laughed. "You boys are gonna learn something now."  
  
"Oh dear." Hunter sighed.  
  
Back at the reservation the next morning.  
  
Shadow woke that morning feeling somewhat more rested from sleeping on the ground than in her bed. "Must be the deer hides." she said to herself. The morning was crisp, and as she turned to find something to throw over her shoulders, Shadow noticed she was alone. "Not again." and she left the tipi, grabbing a hide as she went. "Morgana! Illya!" she hollered.  
  
"They went to pick fresh berries when the sun rose." Grey Wolf informed pulling the hide off of her.  
  
"Hey." she cried. "I'm cold."  
  
"Try this." He wrapped a larger looking hide around her, fur side in.  
  
"That's a big deer."  
  
"No. Not a deer. A buffalo. Warmer hides."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go find the girls." She walked off.  
  
"That strange little shadow."  
  
Shadow had caught up with Morgana and Illya at a berry bush near the entrance of the reservation. "Hey, gals, did you forget someone this morning?"  
  
"You were sleeping peacefully. We didn't want to disturb you." Saber said handing her a basket half full of wild berries. "You needed your rest." "Oh, and you ladies don't?" Shadow asked eating a few of the berries.  
  
"Don't forget, dear Shadow, I am use to this life. Though I may be gone from it a lot, doesn't mean I've changed. And Saber,...well, Sabe's a cat. They rest differently than humans."  
  
"Okay. So when's the hunt? Does a big group of people get together and go after the deer?" she had obviously forgotten the conversation before.  
  
"This isn't like a fox hunt, Shadow. Most hunt on their own. I usually do, or did. Right now," Morgana went on, "we need to finish picking out breakfast, then you two can practice with the bows."  
  
"What about guns?"  
  
"No guns, Shadow. Not in this tribe."  
  
"Oh." Shadow breathed.  
  
"All done here." Saber stated. The girls headed back to their tipi and ate breakfast.  
  
About eight o'clock in the morning, Nature led them to a makeshift practice range. On the way, she stopped and talked to old friends she had grown up with. When they reached the range, there were others, young children, already practicing.  
  
"First hunt." Morgana said to Sabe and Shadow as they looked on. "If they do well, they will be greatly respected." Then she said something to the young boys and girls in her native tongue. "In the old days, even my days, girls were not allowed to hunt. Much has changed. Some of the best hunters in this tribe are women, young," she pointed to a girl in her teens who bowed respectfully, "and old." She cast a glance to an older woman had lost most of the dark hair of her youth.  
  
"Yeah, go girl power!" Shadow cried. "So, were you a great hunter growing up?"  
  
"When I was sixteen the elders of the tribe decided that with changing times we would need to adapt. Meaning women could hunt."  
  
"So your sweet sixteen was a hunting party." Saber commented more than asked.  
  
"What's a 'sweet sixteen'?" Shadow asked.  
  
"We'll explain later." They laughed. "Rippling Water taught me how to hunt, both with bow and knife."  
  
"Rippling Water?" Illya and Shadow questioned.  
  
"An elder lady who, when she was but seventeen, disguised herself to help fight against settlers taking our land."  
  
"Wow. She must be very old or very dead by now." Shadow said dryly.  
  
"She has seen many moons pass and will see many more to come." Nature said proudly.  
  
"And she taught you to hunt and fight."  
  
"Not to fight. I thought myself. I needed something to do other than studies. I had no friends, so I had the time. All the children called me the half-breed. That is until the chief gave me the name Nature and claimed me as his heir." She smiled. When the good chief went, she would rule her tribe. When Alex's parents went, he would take over the family wealth. Think of the possibilities they could accomplish for the Cherokee Nation together. This was, of course, one of the many thoughts she had of him. "Ah, Illya, Shadow, I would be honored to introduce you to Rippling Water. Rippling Water, these are my friends from the city. They wish to hunt with us this year."  
  
"Very good, young Earth. It is a pleasure to meet you, ladies. I have no doubt Earth here has been talking about me. She tends to do that."  
  
"All good things, ma'am." Saber praised.  
  
"Water, they require bows and arrows to use. Do you have any to spare?" Nature asked. Rippling Water turned into a lean-to hut and reappeared with two bows and quivers of arrows. "Thank you." The three said in unison.  
  
"Teach them well, Earth. Make you tribe proud."  
  
"As is my life's wish." Nature answered back. The Pack girls went back to the practice range.  
  
"Why did she call you 'Earth'?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Water and my mother were best friends. When I was born, Water was midwife for my mother. Without help, both of us might have died. My mom named me 'Earth' because she said without Water's help, I wouldn't have come into the world."  
  
"So where did you get 'Morgana'?" Shadow asked.  
  
"When I started home school, I needed an...acceptable name. I choose 'Morgana' from the books that I read." She stopped, raising her bow. "Now, shall we?"  
  
The day before.  
  
Logan, Remy, Scott, Dodger, Sean and Alex all sat quietly at the card table. Logan smoking a cigar, filling the air with smoke, discarded two cards, and drew two more. They went around the table until each gentlemen changed cards. After a long thought process Logan, Scott, Dodger and Sean all folded to Quinn's raise of 500 dollars.  
  
"It be down t'the two thieves, mon ami." Gambit said cruelly. "Let us see who be bluffin'."  
  
"Now, Remy, I don't think this would be bluffin'." Quinn said laying down his hand.  
  
"Royal Flush!" Gambit cried.  
  
"Beat ya good, Cajun." Logan barked. Quinn gathered the chips. "Now I expect all to pay up eventually." He laughed as he left the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do in the weight room."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was Shadow's turn to shoot. Saber had went after Nature showed them the proper way to hold the bow, arrow and correct stance. Turned out, Illya had a great shot. Almost as good as Morgana when she first started out. Shadow was up and having a minor difficulty.  
  
"I can't keep it steady. I wish I had my sword."  
  
One of the men, about Shadow's age, standing near, made a comment that sent both Morgana and Illya into hysterics.  
  
"Wait," Shadow questioned, "you know what he said?" She directed to Saber, "How?"  
  
"Morgana's been teaching me," she answered.  
  
"And why not me? I want to learn."  
  
"When would you have time between sessions, training, sleep, being chased by Logan and playing Black Jack with Dodger?"  
  
"Hey, playing Black Jack with Dodger keeps me safe from being chased by Wolverine."  
  
"Whatever, keep practicing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Guys, I swear dat man is cheating," Remy said, still stunned by Alex's win.  
  
"Chill my Cajun friend." Hunter said.  
  
"Besides, we don't know if he cheated or not. There's only one of us here that carries cards with him," Wolverine pointed out.  
  
"Fine. Lady Luck be cheating on Gambit then."  
  
"No more poker for tonight I think would be the safest," Dodger added. The other men agreed. And as an after thought, Dodger said, "I wonder how the girls are doing?"  
  
End chapter 3 


	4. This Time It's Fur Real

Sorry this has taken so long. You know how life is. Busy, busy, busy. Anyway, on to it. And don't forget to check out the individual story about Morgana's past. Life Happens.  
  
Facing the Past chapter four: This Time It's Fur Real  
  
After Shadow had steadied her aim, the three headed off with good wished for a great hunt. They had grabbed their gear and rode out on horses the chief had loaned them. Shadow was not exactly enjoying the bare back ride. "Why couldn't we have used saddles." she asked. "Don't you people believe in comfort?"  
  
"If we believed in comfort, we may not still be living in the woods. And be quiet. You're scaring the game."  
  
They spent a few more minutes riding in silence. Suddenly, Saber's acute hearing kicked in. She softly dismounted her dark dapple stallion and headed into the brush. Quickly pulling an arrow from the quiver, she released it, sending it into the air. A moment passed. She went in further, and returned pulling a large buck behind her.  
  
"Great job, Sabe." Shadow praised, dismounting her own palomino mare.  
  
"Help me get it onto the horse after I field dress it." Before Saber could do anything, Morgana stepped in.  
  
"First we must give thanks for it giving its life." Quietly she whispered a prayer then stepped aside handing Illya her hunting knife. After the field dressings had been discarded by a nearby tree, the three women hoisted the large twelve point buck onto the mount.  
  
As this was going on, not far from where the girls were, a pair of evil yellow eyes sat, watching. Transfixed on the three. This particular pair of eyes had been watching them since before they left New York. The owner of the eyes had thought long and hard, his simple mind working, on how to follow them out, and had. They were important to him. Important to his cause. A cause that had lived far too long. And now...now it was going to end.  
  
He kept his movements still and his breathing calm, knowing at least two of them had super senses. He would attack at the right time. When they were too in-tuned to what they were doing. He could wait. He had this long. **************************************************************************** **** The night before.  
  
Irona was sitting in her room. A room that looked more like a cell with only a fold out camping bed, a small night stand with two drawers, and that's it. "What's this?" she asked herself, picking up a name tag. "Valet. What? Why can't I remember..." And before she could finish her thought she was brought back into a daze. Without knowing it, her person was off the bed and walking out the door.  
Pixie appeared in front of Sinister, who had called on his minions. Standing beside another small woman, she listened as Sinister gave out his orders.  
  
"Nymph, go to Chicago. There's a diamond there I want. Take the usually means of transportation."  
  
"Yes, sir." and she was off. Pixie was the last to receive orders. "Do you have it?" and she held up the name tag. "Good. Now, I want you to go to the party at the Hellfire club. There will be a woman wearing a white dress. Get the keys to park her car."  
  
"Yes, sir. What is important about the car?"  
  
"There are a few...items I need from it. Drive and leave the car here." He handed her a piece of paper with an address.  
  
"I thought I was to park the car in the lobby."  
  
"No. Park it at the address." he commanded. 'Why do I keep her around?"  
  
"Yes, sir." she passed. "Sir, what should I do with my bike?"  
  
That stunned Sinister. "Put it in the trunk, for all I care."  
  
"Yes, sir. Then what?"  
  
"Go to the hotel and wait. Oh," he added knowing she would ask, "take the bike with you."  
  
"Yes, sir." and she was off. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
It was time to test Luke. They wanted something other than a surprise attack on the mansion. Scott suggested Hydro watch one of the many hotels that lately had been the receiving end of several break-ins. They were briefing him now. He was to wait, watch and inform if anything happened. He didn't know that this was a set up. That Alex was going to "break in", or that Logan and others were going to watch him. He headed off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Pixie had completed her mission and was now in the hotel room awaiting her. While taking a shower, Irona suddenly snapped out of the daze. "Where am I?" she asked looking around, finding herself nude and in the shower. Her head hurt. She didn't want to think of why she was here. She was, and she wanted a good night's rest. She finished her shower, got out, and got dressed. She laid in bed, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Back on the reservation.  
  
After washing the blood from her hands, Saber took the reins of her horse and started to walk off. "Saber!" she heard yelled. "Ride with me." Morgana shouted again. "We'll all have to walk after each kill anyway."  
  
"So. Save your energy." Shadow said. So Saber climbed on back of Morgana's chestnut stallion. They were off. A few minutes later, Saber's hearing kicked in again. "That way." she pointed.  
  
"It's mine." and Shadow took off. She spotted the small, fluffy rabbit, pulled an arrow from her quiver, fired, and missed. "Rats!" She shot again. "Rats again! Enough of this." She drew one of her daggers, and released it. She it the target.  
  
"Hey, Shadow!" The others yelled. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"Haven't you got it yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Shadow said holding the rabbit. Quickly, she pulled her dagger out of its head, whipped off the blood, and pushed an arrow through the hole. Putting her dagger back into the sheath she jumped out. "I got it!" she sang joyfully.  
  
"Good job. Two down. One to go." Illya said. Before Shadow could remount, something stormed into the group.  
  
It was time. He attacked. Hit them at a moment of vulnerability. They had put up a fight, the three of them. Until he had punched the one out, thrown the fury one away. He didn't care about her. The last one he managed to wrap a chloroform rag around her mouth. Finally, revenge could start. **************************************************************************** **** The night before.  
  
Trying to suppress the pain in her head, Irona sat up. "What is wrong with me?" she thought, "I look like I haven't eaten in days, and I feel like I'm on drugs. It must be the medicine that weird looking doctor gave me. Maybe I should go talk to him tomorrow." Then, recalling the sinister looking face in her nightmares, Irona started shaking. "I need help." she thought, realization taking over. Getting up, she walked over to the phone. "What's that number again?" she mumbled to herself. Grabbing the receiver, she smashed it to pieces. "Oh no!" Her thoughts screamed. "I can't even control my powers!" Numbness seeped into her arms as she fought the urge to pass out. Before blackness enveloped her she hit the button next to the phone, hoping that someone would respond.  
  
Hydro was sitting in a chair at a well known hotel in New York. His first job for the Pack was to guard the famous pottery that was display. "I'll prove myself worthy." he stated softly, and then leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, he heard a loud beep coming from the manager's office. Hydro recalled what the manager had said before she left for her break. "Luke, if the display box beeps go to the room number next to the blinking light, it could be an emergency." Pushing himself out of his chair, Hydro got up and took the elevator to the third floor. Knocking on the door of room #318, he wondered if anyone would even answer. "Hmm," he thought. "Probably some sort of prank. Let's see if I can get the people to come out." Concentrating on the mental picture of a fire sprinkler, Hydro used his mutant abilities and stepped back from the door as he heard the room's sprinkler system go off. "I love controlling water." he thought grinning. "Maybe I taught those pranksters a lesson." His grin quickly faded as he realized he had set off all of the hotel's water sprinklers.  
  
"Darn kid." Wolverine muttered, as he watched the sprinkler system go off. Wondering why he got stuck with the job of watching the new kid, Wolverine ran to the system and shut it down. "He's not even an X-man." he seethed. "I'll make sure I'm busy next time they need a volunteer."  
  
Hydro let out a sigh of relief as they sprinklers turned off. "Well, I better go inside." he thought as he turned the handle in his grasp. Stepping inside the room, his breath caught at the sight of a beautiful woman crumpled on the floor. "She must have hit the button before she passed out." he surmised grabbing her up. Looking down on her face he caught himself staring at the remarkable features. Her small reflection reminded him of a pixie in one of his picture books he had when he was a child. This thought was confirmed as her long black hair fell back to reveal small, pointed ears. "I have a girlfriend." he chided himself as he began the process of awakening the girl. Reaching his hand out he shot cold water at the unconscious form, and was relieved when her eyes shot open. Smiling he said, "Hello their little pixie. Welcome back to reality."  
  
Irona gasped as she looked into the warm eyes of a stranger. Realizing that she was having trouble controlling her strength, she threw her hands against her sides, fighting the urge to push him away. "Who are you?" she managed to stutter before sitting up.  
  
"Hold on there, pixie." she heard him say as he pushed her back down. "I'm the answer to your panic button." Acquiring her memory, Irona gave him a smile. "Thanks for coming."  
  
He gave her a nod and then said, "So, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it's my prescription." she replied.  
  
"Where's it at?" he asked kindly. Producing the bottle from her bedside drawer, Irona handed it to him. Breaking off a piece in his mouth, the guy gave her a weird look. "It's only a little bit of sugar." he stated.  
  
"What?!" she screamed, bewildered.  
  
"Calm down, Pixie girl." he said softly. Before thinking of her reaction, Irona grabbed the bottle and sent him sprawling when she tugged it from his hand. "Whoa!" Hydro exclaimed as he tried to get his breath back. "She sure is strong for such a little person." he thought. As he watched her emotions play across her face, he cautiously stood up. "Now," he said, "let's try this again."  
  
Replying to his friendly tone, Irona walked over. "Sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard."  
  
"That's okay, Pixie." he replied with a grin. Seeing a flash of sudden anger in her eyes he tried to rephrase his words, but before he could she yelled. "What right do you have to give me a nickname?!"  
  
Hydro smiled again and lightly said, "I never received an actual name."  
  
"I'm Irona." she stated. "And you are?"  
  
"My name's Luke." Hydro stuck out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Luke." Irona gave him a smile. "I guess I do look like a pixie." She admitted with a hand to her right ear. "I guess it's an honest nickname." she smiled again.  
  
'I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend...' Hydro kept thinking, as he watched the smile light up her face.  
  
"Are you okay, Luke?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Just fine." he said slowly. "And now I need to get back to work." He turned and walked towards the first door he laid eyes on. Opening the door he shut it behind himself. "That's the closet, Luke." Calmly, he left the closet and walked out the right door, thing of how stupid he must seem.  
  
"What a weird person." Irona thought as she watched him leave. Deciding that she was tired, she went over to her bed and fell asleep. She smiled as her mind drifted off, not knowing that she wouldn't regain her senses for a couple more days.  
  
Wolverine, now in civilian clothes, turned around as he heard someone approaching. "What do you want?" he questioned when he noticed it was Scott and Dodger.  
  
"We came to see how Luke is doing." Scott replied.  
  
"Fine." Wolverine growled, angry that they didn't leave him alone. Just then, Wolverine caught a familiar scent. Walking around the corner, he spotted the dark-haired pixie girl.  
  
"It's her." Dodger appearing beside Wolverine.  
  
"Not this again." Scott shook his head as they watched her walk over to something.  
  
"What's she doing?" Dodger asked. "She's picking up something." Logan answered. Keeping their eyes on her, they watched as she picked up a penny and squealed in childish delight. "Ha." she proclaimed. "That woman was rude to me, but now I have her new penny!" Dodger gaped as he realized that she considered the penny valuable.  
  
"Darn girl should be locked in an asylum." Wolverine muttered. They continued to watch as she went over to a plant and place a hand under her chin. Dodger, curious, walked over to her. Seeing him, she grabbed his arm and said, "I want to steal a leaf, but it's so hard to pick one. Should I take the torn one? Or the green one? Oh, or should I take this blade of grass?" she questioned pointing to the grass.  
  
"First of all," Dodger began, "there are over fifteen torn leaves. Secondly, they are all green, and thirdly, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." she stated. Plucking the grass blade, she ran over to her pink bike and rode away in a cloud of streamers. Walking back over to Wolverine and Scott, Dodger gave them a confused look. Before he could say anything he spotted Hydro with a terrified expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Dodger queried.  
  
"The vase!" Hydro exclaimed. "Someone took the vase!"  
  
"That's not possible." Scott said walking over.  
  
"Well, it's gone and it didn't appear on the camera." Hydro affirmed.  
  
"It was her." Logan announced. "It had to have been her."  
  
"Who?" Hydro asked.  
  
"The dark-haired vixen on the pink bike." Logan acknowledged, walking away solemnly.  
  
"Who?" Hydro asked again, facing Scott and Dodger.  
  
"A short, dark-haired girl with blue eyes and pointy ears." Scott informed.  
  
"Irona?" Luke asked, turning the way they were looking. "It couldn't have been."  
  
"Well," Scott said, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again." Turning around, the three men walked away, confirming that there was nothing left to do but wait. **************************************************************************** ****  
Shadow awoke with a groan as she rubbed her head, a goose egg already forming. "Ouch." she muttered softly. "I wonder if there is a 'Knock out Shadow' club because it seems everyone wants to hit me on the head." She tried to stand up but tripped and fell back down by the shackles on her wrists. "I'm shackled to the wall?" Then she felt something around her neck. "And an inhibitor collar? You've got to be kidding me." she said looking at the chains. "This brings back memories." She looked around the room. It was dark. She could barely see. She could roughly make out Nature's figure on the other side of her. She was laying on the floor shackled just like she, but she was still out cold. Then she spotted her weapons hanging on a hook in the far right corner of the room.  
  
Quickly, she reached into the back of her leather bottoms and pulled out a small black leather case. "Whew." she said with relief. "He didn't take them." She flipped open the case to reveal a set of lock picks. She pulled one out and started picking the lock. This kind was second nature to her anymore. Practices truly does make perfect and with in seconds the shackles fell to the ground. She got up and ran to the wall with her weapons. Whoever had captures them, they more than likely wanted her. That was just her kinda luck. Before she could reach them she felt an overwhelming shock from her collar that knocked her off her feet. Shadow let out a small scream of pain.  
  
"Aren't we the clever little thief." a voice loomed in the darkness.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" she asked moving toward the voice. Only to receive another shock for her efforts.  
  
"Slow le************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************************************in "Don't plan to." he growled as he grabbed her and put the chloroform rag over her mouth. She fought for fresh air as long as she could, scratching at his hand, holding her breath and trying to break free of his grasp while not breathing in the drug. She reminded him of Logan. Such a fighter, but he was tired of playing.  
  
He tightened his grip around her stomach and forced the air out of her. She had no choice but to breath. She slumped over in his arm. She looked so helpless when she slept. He picked her up and laid her down next to Nature. Took the lock picks out of her pocket. "Won't be needing those, but to be sure you stay put." He then went and got a rope and bound her hands behind her back and then her feet. "That should hold ya until it's time." he chuckled as he reclasped the shackles on her arms. "Try getting out of that." he challenged stepping back from Shadow. Unknown to him Morgana had awaken.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Nature said in a commanding voice. Staring at the tall blonde wild looking man. He jumped back shocked at her being awake.  
  
"Your sister, as it seems, was getting a little feisty and needed to take a nap." he said calmly amused with his cleverness.  
  
"I see and why have you taken me and my 'sister'?" she asked.  
  
"Revenge." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you knew." he said putting two fingers under her chin to look her straight in the eyes. "You're part of an old fight that I'm about to win. Your father will come looking for you. His weakness."  
  
"Logan has no weaknesses." Morgana defended, realizing this mad man meant her biological father.  
  
"You see, Nature, when I last knew Wolverine, he had no weaknesses. Now he has two."  
  
"So by kidnaping us," she indicated herself and Shadow, "you plan to get back at Logan for something. Who are you anyway? Why do you hate Logan so much?"  
  
"Sabertooth." he answered the first. "Your father and I have some old business to take care of."  
  
"You're going to try and kill him." she stated.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Out other friend's going to get help, but you already know that don't you? Somehow you found out that we are related to Logan, and that we would be coming out here, and you could exact your revenge on Logan. Pretty impressive for a brute like yourself."  
  
"This one catches on quick. Wasn't raised near Logan, were you?"  
  
"My tribe raised me. Didn't even know who my birth father was."  
  
"Well, we'll see just how much your father cares for you."  
  
After Saber had mustered up the strength, she climbed onto her horse and rode back to the village. When she arrived, she jumped off even before her mount had stopped.  
  
"Spotted Fawn, Grey Wolf, help!"she screamed through the village.  
  
"Illya, what is it? Why are you screaming like a mad deer?" Fawn asked.  
  
"Taken. They've been taken."  
  
"Who, dear?"  
  
"Morgana and Shadow. They're in trouble. I need to contact the Pack." She dug in her pouch until she found her cell phone. When it didn't work, she found her ear comm. She called into it, "Quinn, Sean, Dodger, somebody!"  
  
"Illya, what's wrong? What is it?" Dodger asked.  
  
"It's Shadow and Morgana. They've been taken. We need you guys out here." She went onto give their exact location, and heard him give them to the others.  
  
"Illya, stay there and wait for us."  
  
"No time. I'm going to track them down. I'll leave marks for you." and she was gone. Dodger turned off the ear comm and dashed out to the Blackbird. He was the last one on.  
  
Saber headed back out to where they had been attacked. There she left their horses tied, and continued on foot. She followed the scent of the two women and the strange, wild smell of their captor. She left scratch marks on the trees as she went. Soon she came upon a small compound. 'Must be ex-military.' she thought. 'Now, just to get in.' From a stand-still, she jumped up and over the high fence. "I love being a cat." Then she continued on. She crossed the small grass way and entered the building.  
  
After entering, she noticed a strange looking man talking to Nature, shackled to the wall. Shadow was laying on the floor next to her. It was the same man that had attacked them. She started to move forward when...even before she could sense it, she was over powered and thrown against the wall. Before her eyes closed, she glanced the mutant who had overcome her. A short, dark-haired woman with pointy ears.  
  
Finally end chapter four. Five coming. This was a long one with many parts to it. We know Sabertooth seems a little smarter than he really is, but that's just what he thinks. The next one's longer, but they get rescued and someone loses someone close. Only two more chapters to go. And be on the look out for out newest coming right after this one. It's called "Scrambles" it has more to do with the pasts of the Pack members. Later! 


	5. To the Rescue

Okay, here's the fifth chapter. Hope you all've enjoyed so far. On to the story. And be sure to check out 'Life Happens' for a closer look into Morgana's life starting before the beginning.  
  
Chapter 5: To the Rescue  
  
"Why don't they ever wait," Dodger said boarding the Blackbird with Logan. Hunter, Quinn, Scott, and Storm where already on board.  
  
"Would you?" Logan asked. "Don't worry if there's one thing about Shadow that I've learned it's that she always lands on her feet and both Nature and Shadow are very strong girls. I'm sure they can hold out for as long as they need to."  
  
"I hope so," Dodger said as the jet took off. *****************************************  
  
When Saber came back around she found that both Nature and Shadow were staring at her. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Shadow said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was trying to rescue you two." she replied.  
  
"Well, good job," Shadow said sarcastically.  
  
"Quiet you two," Nature hushed. "The girl is right over there," she added, indicating the short dark-haired lady in a chair looking at a penny.  
  
"Ya, she's a real threat," Shadow spat, "What's the plan? Do we have a plan?" The two women just continued to stare at her. "Okay, I'll take that as a no. Well,...Morgana, do you have a hair pin or any bendable material?" She shook her head.  
  
"I do. Will this work?" Saber said holding a bobby pin.  
  
"Yes, now you have to put it in my hands because I can barely move them," she answered. With a little fumbling around Saber did what she was told, "Okay, here's the plan. I am going to unlock you two, but don't move until I tell you. Keep your shackles on partly so it still looks locked up. I am going to have Saber cut the rope off then I am going to make a distraction while you guys go get help, okay?" she said in a commanding voice. Before they knew it they were unlocked and Shadow was free. "This is where we go out separate ways, good luck." With that she moved in the darkness then sprang on the pixie-like girl, knocking her to the ground. She got back up and ran after Shadow.  
  
"Was it just me or did Shadow really come up with a plan and sound like Scott Summers?" Saber asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think so. Either way we need to get going before she gets-if she gets-caught," Nature said as they made a hasty retreat to the door. They made it about half way, when there was a shock to Nature's neck. She fell to the ground in pain and let out a scream of surprise.  
  
"What's wrong, Morgana?" Saber asked returning to her fallen friend's side.  
  
"This...collar...it...shocked...me," she managed to choke out, "Can you get it off?"  
  
"That would be a very stupid idea," Sabertooth said stepping in front of them. "It's rigged to explode if you try to remove it. How thick do you think I am?" he glared at them. Both too shocked to move. "Now to put you back where you belong," he said reaching out to grab Saber. He was interrupted by Shadow jumping down from her hiding spot on to his back.  
  
"Forget my, big guy? Saber, RUN! Get some help." she yelled. Saber didn't need to be told twice. In a blot she was up and out the door. When Sabertooth tried to follow he was tripped up by Shadow, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that, little one." he growled. He rose, Shadow still clinging to his back.  
  
"Only if you can get me..." Before she could finish, he gripped her foot and yanked her hard off his back, holding her so she was dangling upside down in front of his face.  
  
"You were saying?" he hissed. "Without your powers or weapons you are no match for me." he said smirking at her.  
  
"Ya, but at least I have friends." she said just before Morgana swept out his legs, causing him to fall and, in the process, drop Shadow.  
  
"Nature, run!" Shadow said in a half sprint herself. Morgana snapped back to reality and ran with Shadow back into the dark room.  
  
"I hope you know where you're going." Morgana said once inside.  
  
"Not a clue. I will tell you when I get there." Shadow stated back. Then with one fatal step they both went tumbling to the ground. Both hit hard. Shadow was the first to try to get up, only to find something had grasped tightly around her ankle.  
  
"I got them, bug Fuzzy!" the woman cried out.  
  
"Don't let go, Pixie, and don't call me that!" Sabertooth shouted. They could hear his footsteps coming their way. They tried to pull free, but Pixie held them down firmly. For a small body she was stronger than any they knew. Sabertooth was raging mad when he got to the girls. They were both squirming to get free. He wasn't even sure they could see him in this light. First, he grabbed onto Nature.  
  
"Make sure the other doesn't move!" Shadow could feel the other tiny hand grip the other ankle. No matter how hard she kicked, she couldn't shake them off. In the dark, she could hear Nature being re-shackled to the wall. **********************************************************  
  
The Pack and the X-men had just reached the reservation. There they met up with Spotted Fawn, who pointed out which way they should go. Without any words, they were off. A few minutes onto the path Logan stopped. "They've been here." He sniffed the air.  
  
"Is that their blood?" Scott asked.  
  
"No. It's rabbit blood. They must have been field dressing a kill when they were attacked."  
  
Hunter, Short Circuit and Dodger had listened to this while looking around. They had found their bows and quivers abandoned by hoof prints. Hunter had sniffed the area where they found the bows. "This way!" he screamed, running into the woods. Quinn and Dodger quickly followed, the X- men soon catching on. Hunter caught another, familiar scent, but before he could determine it, Saber appeared across the meadow.  
  
"Sean!"  
  
"Illya!" He ran and took her in his arms, comforting her and himself. "Thank God you're alright." About this time Quinn and Dodger ran up.  
  
"We have to hurry." she said. "I think they still have them."  
  
"Who is it, Illya?" Logan asked running up to them.  
  
"I don't know. I think his name is Sabertooth."  
  
"What!?" Wolverine growled. And without warning, took off.  
  
"We best follow." Dodger stated. He, Quinn, the X-men, and Hunter, carrying Saber, followed. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Nature and Shadow had been recaptured and re-shackled. Sabertooth had Pixie tie the knots double tight. He was now ordering her to find Saber.  
  
"I think fur brain here looks like Saber." Shadow nonchalantly stated.  
  
"What?!" Nature screamed.  
  
"Saber. She kinda reminds me of him." She indicated Sabertooth. "Did she happen to tell you who her father was?"  
  
"She didn't know her father, and her mother died when she was young."  
  
"What was her moms name?" Shadow asked, a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Svenda Polav."  
  
"Hey, fuzzy." she screamed. "Do you remember a Svenda Polav?"  
  
Enraged, Sabertooth ran over and back handed Shadow across the face. Her lip started bleeding, but she knew it would heal once they got the collars off. Right now, she hurt everywhere. "I guess that's a yes."  
  
"Now, listen up, little girl, I don't care how you know that name, either of you, but don't talk about her."  
  
"Ooh, sore spot." Morgana cried. She received his other hand across her face. Quickly, not wanting to hear anymore, he gagged the two girls.  
  
"That's enough of you two." ******************************************  
  
Wolverine and the rest stopped at the high fence. Using his claws, he cut a hole large enough for the group. Saber, still in Sean's arms, led them to the entrance.  
  
Irona had just snapped out of her daze. Where am I?" she asked looking around. "I'm suppose to be doing something. But what?" About that time, she spotted the large group, and Luke. "Luke?" she softly mumbled.  
  
"Irona?"  
  
"The dark-haired pixie?"  
  
"Irona, what are you doing here?" Hydro asked walking the short distance to her.  
  
"I don't know. It feels like I just snapped out of a daze."  
  
"Have you had any more panic attacks?" Luke asked. Everyone else didn't care.  
  
"Hydro, come on. We have to save the girls." Logan yelled.  
  
"You. I'm supposed to stop you."  
  
"Why?" Luke asked again.  
  
Jean stepped forward. Placing her hands on the short woman's head, she quickly peered in. "Someone's been using her. Against her will, but I can't see how."  
  
"Figure it out later, chere. We got t'save the girls." Gambit said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait?" Irona cried. "He knows someone's coming. He planned that. The door is rigged to blow. I just set the alarm. But it wasn't me."  
  
"Why help us?" Storm asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Quinn said, climbing a drain pipe to the roof.  
  
"Right. Through the vents in the roof." Irona stated. "He's right."  
  
Everyone followed Quinn. Jean and Storm softly lifting some onto the roof. Hunter slung Saber onto his back and climbed up the drain pipe as well. When all had reached the top, Pixie showed them the vent leading straight into the room the girls were in. Nightcrawler, with Dodger, disappeared, leaving Dodger cloaked in the room. The others could find their own way in. He could check on the girls. Looking around, he spotted them shackled to the wall. He quietly walked over and began to untie Shadow.  
  
"What the..." she managed through the gag.  
  
"Easy, pet." he whispered in her ear, his hand over her mouth. "We're all here. I'm going to loosen your knots." She nodded her head. He quickly loosened the ropes. Then, as planned, he walked over behind Sabertooth, and was going to knock him out when he seen the man's large size. He looked back and noticed Shadow motion to him. "What?" he loosened the gag.  
  
"The collars. On the table. Put it on him." Nature looked at her at this. 'Dodger' she mouthed. He slipped the gag back on, and went to the indicated table. He took one of the collars, switched it on and snuck up behind Sabertooth. He had to make sure he got it on right. When Sabertooth turned to look at Shadow and Morgana, Dodger slipped between his arms, catching him off guard, and snapped the collar on.  
  
"What?!" he growled. The rest of the rescue team stormed in. He was still strong even with the collar.  
  
Quinn ran to Morgana, untied her and removed the gagged. She fell into his embrace, tired and relieved. Dodger ran back to Shadow. He loosened the rest of the ropes around her hands. As she untied her legs, he pulled the gag off and softly wiped away the blood on her lips. She uncharacteristically hugged him, glad to she him, and the others. Still kneeling on the floor, he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Found this in the woods next to one of you daggers. It was pointing the way."  
  
She took the King of Hearts card, "Guess he watched out for me instead." He laughed with her, them helped her up. She was still weak, and the collars weren't letting her or Morgana use their healing abilities.  
  
"We've got to get these off." he said rubbing his fingers over the metal collar, in search of a clasp'.  
  
"We can't. They'll explode if we take them off." The rest heard this and noticed Morgana ha one, too.  
  
"Pixie, can you help us?" Sean asked, still holding Illya.  
  
"Maybe..." Irona stated weakly. "Wait...I remember. There's a code you have to type in on these"  
  
"Well, what is it, sug?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I can't remember. I was told to forget it."  
  
Logan walked over to Morgana. After a series of letter buttons pressed, the collar fell off.  
  
"How did you know the code, Logan?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Just something from the past." He walked over and entered the code on Shadow. About this time, Spotted Fawn ran in.  
  
"Mother!" Morgana cried, running to her mother.  
  
"Oh, my dearling. Thank goodness you're alright." They joined the Pack and the X-men. "You, too, dear." She said to Shadow. "Logan, it's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, it has, Fawny."  
  
"We should talk." Spotted Fawn said. Then turning her attention back to her daughter said, "So, introduce me to the rest of you Pack."  
  
"Mom, these are Sean Hanrhan and his sister Gabby. This is Darian Wells. He's from England." Dodger bowed softly. "This is Luke Lawson. He hasn't been admitted to the group, yet. And this is Jackson Hooper."  
  
"Of the California Hoopers. I've heard the name." The X-men, feeling this was a private moment, had left. All but Logan. Luke was talking with Irona in the corner. "Are you two dating?" Spotted Fawn asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Quinn said politely. "We are." "Your father's law firm won a case for us two years ago. Helped us to get back land that was originally ours. Jackson Hooper; after your grandfather?"  
  
But before he could answer, unknowingly Pixie screamed, "I thought you were Short Circuit! That's what you always go by. That or Quinn."  
  
"Is this true? Morgana, what's going on?" She just looked at Alex, scared.  
  
"I am Jackson Hooper. I am also Alex Quinn or better known, Short Circuit."  
  
"Did you know this?" Spotted Fawn directed at Nature.  
  
"I've been tracking him for three years. I was going to turn him in, but we started this team and he promised to give up stealing, which he did."  
  
"That doesn't matter. He's still a thief. And he uses his gifts for evil. Not good."  
  
"Mother, you don't understand." She was crying now. "I love him."  
  
"You what? No. I forbid it. Earth, you will not see this young thief again. Working is one thing, but you are not allowed to date him! Do you understand me?" Morgana dropped Alex's hand and ran. Knowing where she might go, Shadow followed her, leaving Dodger's side.  
  
"Fawn, she's twenty-eight years old. You can't forbid her to love..."  
  
"No, Logan. That was the problem. That's what happened to us. She will not make my mistakes. She will marry someone from her tribe. Before it's too late."  
  
"Was she a mistake?" Logan asked. "I didn't even know I had a daughter until six weeks ago when she showed up sick."  
  
"That doesn't matter. She will not marry a thief." At this Quinn broke in.  
  
"Miss Fawn, you're right. I am a thief. My parents don't even know. But that's in the past. I no longer steal things because,..." he paused, "because I know that it does not please you daughter. And I know it does not please you. All I want is for Morgana to be happy, and have the respect of her tribe. And if having that respect means I can no longer be with her, fine. But you can't stop me loving her. You can stop her seeing me, but you can't stop how we feel." and with this, he walked out with all the dignity born in him.  
  
Shocked at this, Spotted Fawn quickly changed the subject. "We need to get back to the village. There were poachers close when I left." She walked out.  
  
The others watched then turned to Wolverine. "I'll talk to her...but, I don't know what good it'll do." They all walked out and headed back to the reservation. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow had caught up to Morgana at her favorite childhood tree. Slowly, she approached, noticing she was still crying. "Morgana," She turned around. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't felt this war forever. This time it's different. Everything hurts. Physically, mentally, everything. I feel sick. Like I've been held in that gas filled room again. Only this time there's no cure."  
  
"It'll get better." Shadow tried to comfort her, but with her past, she was no good at it. "Morgana, it's your life. You have a right to do what you want with it. Not someone else pushing your buttons."  
  
"Shadow, you don't understand. I'm bound by the basic principles of morality. I can't..."  
  
"Can't what? Love someone? You weren't allowed to hunt either, remember? Now, you are. Times have changed. We've all changed. So you're in love with an ex-thief. Big deal. At least he loves you back."  
  
"I guess you're right." Shadow helped her up.  
  
"Of course I am. I've been through too much not to be."  
  
"Cocky kid."  
  
"Better believe it." With this, they headed back to the village.  
  
When they reached the village, they noticed Xavier talking to Whispering Wind. Her mother was there, too. They walked up to them.  
  
"Earth, young Shade, I am glad you both are all right. I spoke with the other girl, Saber, she's doing much better, but there's a ways to go." Whispering Wind said as way of greeting.  
  
"The chief here told me you've been having trouble with poachers." Morgana nodded her head. "I told Whispering Wind that I would be honored if I was allowed to pay for property signs being posted. He agreed seeing as how you've been staying with us for awhile."  
  
"And you've saved her life more than once now. We owe you greatly."  
  
"That's great news." Another of the tribe came up and said something to Spotted Fawn. Morgana, of course, understood.  
  
"The warriors have returned." and Spotted Fawn left.  
  
"Warriors?" Shadow asked. "They protect our lands." With that Shadow took off. Xavier noticed the hesitation Morgana showed when she didn't immediately follow her mother. He didn't want to pry, so he asked. "What's troubling you, Morgana?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now. If you'll excuse me, my father's one of the warriors." and she was gone. Xavier followed, dropping the subject.  
  
They met up with the warriors, and Morgana hugged her father. "We found these. The poachers must have killed the one's mother." He stepped back revealing a cougar cub and a black panther cub. Shadow instantly ran and scooped up the panther cub. Saber instinctively stroked the cougar. "We also found this." and this time he revealed a large, middle-age, white wolf with large blue eyes. "We thought he might be blind, but he's not. We took them from the poachers hands. They surely would have died or worse."  
  
"Wise." Spotted Fawn stated. "They will need good homes." Morgana went and pet the wolf. Though he was shy at first, he soon warmed up to her. "I wish I could take you." she whispered to him.  
  
'Why don't you?' rang in her head. She looked around and noticed the looks on Shadow and Saber's faces. They had heard that, too. 'Yes. All three of you heard me.' Charles mentally projected, then continued aloud, "Why don't the girls take them and care for them. It could be good therapy for them."  
  
"Are you sure, professor, they can be handled?"  
  
"You'll have to visit my school." he laughed. "Well, I'm sure we hate to, but we should get back. It was so nice meeting you." He shook hands with Morgana's parents and the chief, then headed to the Blackbird.  
  
Hydro, Hunter and Dodger were walking to board the Blackbird, with Pixie following close behind. "Hey, guys, what are we going to do about her?" Hydro asked, stopping to look back at the small girl. Pixie caught up to them that time.  
  
"Um...I know this is taking a giant leap, bit is there anyway I can catch a ride with you guys? I have a feeling I need to apologize to some people and maybe see if your professor can help me."  
  
"I think that might be a wise choice. Come, we'll see what Charles says, but I know he'll be okay with it." Luke said leading her inside. Pixie's face lit up and she smiled a heart felt smile.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She hugged each one of them, a little too tightly by the expressions on their faces.  
  
End chapter five. Six coming. Sad face. I'm going to cry! 


	6. Home At Last

Here's the last chapter. It's short. On to it.  
  
Facing the Past chapter six: Home At Last  
  
The Blackbird landed gently onto the dew soaked grass to off load its passengers. Everyone except Scott, who was putting the jet up, piled through the front door. Wolverine and Gambit had a hold on Sabertooth, who was heavily sedated, and was going to put him safely in a locked room til they could figure out what to do with him. Most of the X-men and most of the Pack went to get something to eat out of the kitchen. Hydro, Gabby, and Pixie stayed behind to talk with Xavier.  
  
"So, Pixie, you want help?" Charles asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to keep going in and out of these hazy periods. In this last month or so I can only remember bits and pieces and things. And those thing I do remember I don't like. I want to be my own person again and forget this horrible face I keep seeing in my dreams." she pleaded.  
  
"We can help her. Can't we, professor?" Hydro said with much conviction.  
  
"Yeah, no one should have to go through something like that." Gabby said, laying a hand on Irona's shoulder.  
  
"Of course we'll help you, but it might require some time. We still don't know if you're under mind control." Pixie paled underneath her tanned skin. "Don't worry. We will try out best to keep you from that." Charles reassured.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Xavier." Pixie smiled warmly.  
  
"It's no problem at all. Luke, Gabby, will you set Irona up in a room, and see if you can find where she's left her personally items." The three of them left to get the pixie girl settled in and Charles joined the others.  
  
After securing Sabertooth, Wolverine sent a message to Nature and Shadow. They had just walked into one of the private rooms. Logan sat on the desk staring out the window.  
  
"We got your notes." Morgana said. "Why did you want to see us?"  
  
"Girls," Logan turned from the window. He met their gazes, and all the courage he had found was gone. "I asked you here to apologize. I didn't know you both would be used to hurt me. I'm...sorry."  
  
"Logan, it wasn't your fault." Morgana stated. Shadow just stood there. "You didn't know he would find out, and attack us."  
  
"I doesn't really matter. We're alive. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Trust me, I've proven that fact." With that Shadow walked out.  
  
"Okay." Logan said as Shadow left. Morgana started to leave, but stopped when, "Morgana, wait." She turned. "How are you doing...about Alex?"  
  
"I don't know to be honest."  
  
"I tried to talk to your mother, but..."  
  
"She's set in her ways. She doesn't want to change. And she's scared...scared I'll make her mistakes." Her expression was sadder now. "Was I a mistake? Was I..." she began to cry.  
  
Logan hugged her. "No. I loved your mother. But...with the life I was leading...I was no good for her or your tribe. If I had known she was pregnant..."  
  
"It's okay. All's forgiven. I don't understand. Alex has quit that life. I just don't get it."  
  
"Maybe time will tell." Logan said as they walked out.  
  
"Maybe." ********************  
  
Elsewhere, Illya was taking food to Sabertooth. She unlocked the door then locked it again when she was inside. "I brought you food." she said to him. He just looked at her from his cell. She handed him the tray through the bars. When he took it she turned around to leave.  
  
"You've certainly grown up. Didn't recognize you at first."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked turning around.  
  
"I remember when you was this tall." He said showing the height. "How's your mother?" he asked in an kind voice.  
  
Illya, getting mad, stepped closet to the cell. "Don't you ever mention my mother again. I don't know who you think you are, but my mother means nothing to you. Got it?" she said through clenched teeth. Sabertooth sat back down quietly. Illya then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Little Illya, you have no idea." Sabertooth mumbled.  
  
The End? 


End file.
